The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display (LCD) projector for projecting on a screen an enlarged image of an image produced by LCD elements, and in particular, to an LCD projector capable of displaying the image in colors, the display including three sheets of LCD elements, a color separating optical system including dichroic mirrors, and a color mixing optical system including a cross dichroic mirror and/or a cross dichroic prism.